Just Trying ta Get to Know Myself
by muffinelf
Summary: In a world full of hate and oppression, these new mutants must learn to cope with and try to understand the world around them. But first they need to get to know themselves. Chapter 7 is finally up. What can i say, another year of highschool=Work
1. How to Join in the Fun!

Hey guys, Muffin elf here. Yeah, I know I haven't written much in.well, like, a year. But that's about to change! Yes, yes, people, prepare to be amazed as I, Muffin Elf, get off my lazy butt and begin to exercise my typing fingers in writing..  
  
The Big, Not so Original, Extremely Addictive.INTERFIC!!!  
  
Yes, I'm trying my out of practice hand at writing an inter-fic. Maybe a bit of a cliché thing to do, but what the hell! I'm doing it anyway. Basically my fic is focusing on the X-dudes. Even if I am a MAJOR Brother- lover, X-hater, all the new submitted characters are gonna be at the X mansion. I should probably say something about the plot now. But I'm not to sure about it. I think I'll stick with focusing on the characters and their lives at the institute. Wait that is a plot isn't it? Okay. So there you have it. One thing different about my fic, is that unlike others, *cough cough*, I'm going to really try to bring life to your character, and give each plenty of "screen time" ,help everyone get to know them and make them as real as I can. Each character may even get their own chapter. And certainly in depth looks into their pasts.  
  
Okay you know the drill here I insert my "requirements" be free to add any additional things you want to, just so long as you fill out my required fields, okay? Here it goes. First of all in the beginning of my story, 5 of the interfic characters are going to be living there at the time, along with everyone else, yaddayadda. Everyone else being the ORIGINAL kids. None of the new recruits like Rahne, Bobby, Cannonball, Multiple, etc. Why? Because it's easier that way! 2 of the 5 are my own two interfic characters, Myth and Ave. You'll meet them in the fic if you're not already familiar with them. So that's 3 so far that I need. Then the crew goes to locate and recruit 4 more of your characters. So all in all I need 7 characters. I pick on originality, and well.. whether I like it or not. If your character is all-powerful or perfect or unoriginal, it aint going to get picked, so don't even try it. Okay, enough talk, here's the field. Copy and paste it then fill it out in the review. Thanks.  
  
Your Pen Name:(if you don't have one, maybe ur not an author say, then just put ur name.  
  
Your E-mail Address:(so I can ask you questions bout your wonderful character of course!)  
  
Your Characters Full, Real, Name:(For example, Bethany Claire Salisbury)  
  
Your Characters Code Name:(Duh! Also include any nickname they might have, such as Scott being Cyclops, but getting called shades. Make sure I know which is a nickname and which is the codename though. And you can have more then one nickname by the way.)  
  
Your Characters Age:(must be between 12 and 18)  
  
Your Characters Powers:( how it works what can be done, its limitations, you gotta include weakness, or you wont be picked.)  
  
Your Characters Looks:(this must include, but isn't limited too: Hair(length, texture, curly/straight, and color). Eyes( shape and color) Body(height, weight, build)  
  
Your Characters Clothing Style:(do they dress punk, like me!, are they real emoish, jokish, prepish, hippieish, are those even words? Also any clothing accessories they may wear.)  
  
Your Characters Likes, Dislikes, and Fears:(you know, food, music, stuff.)  
  
Your Characters Personality:(um.yeah.)  
  
Any Preferred Romance or Pairings:(I wont do gay pairings though, sorry!)  
  
Your Characters History:(How You would like them to get to the institute, as well as when they developed their powers, their family and life history before their powers emerged, also where they are from, country or state.)  
  
Anything Else:(need I say more?)  
  
Well that's all, I'll post my selections in a little bit, thanks for trying, good luck! 


	2. I'm Begging You Guys!

Hi guys, I changed the title, and will probably do so again if anyone ever gives me suggestions. So far I have a PATHETICALLY low number of reviewers. 3 actually, but thanks to those 3 who did, you know who you are. So far each one is a girl, so boy characters are encouraged, but beggars can't be choosers can they?  
  
I also wanted to add that you are more then welcome, actually ENCOURAGED to submit more then one character. Okay, I'm begging ya, PLEASE SIGN UP PEOPLE! The fic will be great and each person's character will get a lot of screen time. Not to mention the fact that if I EVER gets the 7 characters I need, you'll almost certainly be picked.  
  
Once again I leave you. Unless I get more characters I might have to quit this fic. And to think, I already had most of the chapters planned out! So, please submit and thank you for your time! 


	3. The Chosen Few

And the Chosen Ones Are..  
  
Hi, well, before I announce the 7 chosen, let me say this first. THANK YOU! It means a lot to me that you guys all reviewed. I guess that plea for characters guilted you in to it, eh? Never matter, all of your characters, every single one, was great. If I could pick them all, I would. There's just no way I could write a comprehensible fic with so many. If you didn't get picked don't feel bad, try again in another fic. You'll make it eventually, but know that each and every character was original and interesting. Without further ado I give you.the chosen few.  
  
These are the characters not already at the X-mansion:  
  
Okay starting off the list, which is in no particular order, may I add, comes Kaboom! Kaboom's full name is Linear Cruize and her power involves condensing light and energy from the earth into an orb on her palm. She can then control it and throw it at people and the like. Also, Kaboom is a 16 year old with a skater punk style. She's quite the joker too.Kaboom was brought to you be Xfreakett  
  
Next we have Marine, created by Fire Eel. Marine's real name is Madison Claire Forshaw. Marine's powers include the ability to shape shift into any sea animal as well as communicate with them. She's a swimmer who grew up by the beach and who's father died early on. Madison is 13 years old and her powers came at about 11. If you want to know more, as with all the other characters you can read their reviews.  
  
Now there's Psyketic. His name is actually Kevin J. Smith and he is 18 years old and has a remarkable ability to lift objects and move them while also acquiring information and memories from other people who touched them by touching the object himself. Kevin shares his head with a fellow named Chester who kind of lives inside him after an accident with his powers. He shows his feelings on his face quite readily and owes his existence to.Threespot  
  
Introducing Short Circuit, your usual 18-year-old, blue haired, Kitty adoring, rich kid. Chance Torelli grew up in Texas in an extremely wealthy family, with everything he ever needed nearby. He discovered his power, control over electricity, in an unfortunate and costly way. Destroying his computer.  
  
Here are the characters that have already been living in the mansion:  
  
First of there's Hot Spot. Her true name being Mckenna Eve Russel, she is usually called Kenna. Kenna is a 16-year-old volleyball player. She's a major jock with a tough and rumble attitude. She loves independence as much as volleyball. Her powers came after a losing game, the ability to shoot steam out of the ground. This steam is usually very hot, but she can cool it down a bit. This little geyser girl is owned by Ace.  
  
Secondly, Medjke's character, Sentinel. Sentinel was born Jennifer Kathleen Falls. Jennifer has the ability to sense and locate other mutants, kind of like cerebro. She also can change into any body or thing she focuses on, changing her DNA and form. Jennifer is a bit of a tomboy, preferring lose comfortable clothing to girly skirts or dresses. She is a very determined 15 years old whose parents were killed by a mutant hunter.  
  
Last, but not least, may I introduce: Stone. Stone can absorb all types (except physical) of energy and use it to make himself stronger. Jesse David Custer is an average looking 17 year old. He knows what it's like to start with nothing, coming from a poorer Alabama family. So he is a hard worker and looks down upon richer kids. Stone belongs to Threespot  
  
There you go, that's all of them. That's just a very quick description of each, every character will be thoroughly explained and described in the fic though. But until each character gets their chance, you can go to my reviews and look at everyone's bio. Except for Kaboom, she isn't there. Well, as always review, and I'll keep those chapters coming as soon as I can. 


	4. Some Things Never Change

AN: Here it is, the real first chapter. So far all that's here is a very quick, un-detailed (to me anyway!) introduction to the characters. In this chapter we quickly introduce Ave(Matt Tinker), Hotspot(McKenna Russell), and Myth(Bethany Salisbury). I have Jennifer and Stone's intro written too, but you guys have to wait for the next chapter for them! Later on I will focus on each individual character from their own perspective.  
  
"SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE"  
  
"ShrrrrkkkkKKKKKKK!"  
  
In a large tailored Mansion atop a broad grass clothed hill in the suburbs of Bayville, a kettle blew. And a boy sighed.  
  
The chocolate haired lad reached over to silence the shrieking call of steam as he lifted the metal kettle into the air. He dipped the nozzle downward to let the steaming liquid pour sloppily into his pottery mug. Silently he watched as the water gushed into its destination, colliding with the small grains of coffee grounds. The water picking up each miniscule particle into a swirling tornado of water until each had dissolved into nothingness.  
  
Sort of like my life. Scott supposed. Each and every one of us, caught up in the swirl and chaos of the world. Scott chuckled softly at the thought of all his teammates being compared to coffee of all things. Hah, what would jean think? Scott blushed a soft rose pink as he asked himself that. I really am insane! He concluded.  
  
Taking his mind away from those thoughts, the teenager wrapped his slender, pale fingers around the cylindrical mug. Letting the warmth of the coffee seep into his own body. Scott could even begin to feel the tension and stress in his muscles begin to ease, slowly and steadily.  
  
As he waited noiselessly, waiting for the grocery brand bagels he had put in the toaster to finish cooking, Scott relaxed. It felt good to do that, after so long. A full month with the new recruits and this morning was the first time yet he had had to himself. True, he had to wake up at 6:00 in the morning. An unholy time of day most teenagers never even glimpsed over the summer, but it was worth it. Oh yes the mutant smiled, worth it. No fighting over who got the last pop tart, no yelling across the halls, no wildly running children dashing everywhere and breaking stuff, and most importantly, no one taking HIS breakfast! Yes, life was looking up for the polo-clad boy.  
  
His bagel would pop up any moment now. Yep, any moment now. And for once no one taking his-Scott paused with the shiny rim of his mug halfway to his pursed lips. His head cocked ever so slightly. With a widening of eyes, hidden beneath the ruby quartz as they were, and a slight drop of the mouth, Scott nearly cried out.  
  
Down the banister the rush of wind blew, feathers floating down to land on the mahogany wood of the staircase. To anyone unacquainted with the mansion and its strange inhabitants, it would appear as though someone had let loose into the corridors of the house a swiftly flying hawk. An American Osprey to be exact. Mahogany brown and coconut flake white feathers flapped as the bird's 5-½ foot wingspan carried it through the halls. As it passed through the doorway leading to the kitchen, it furled its wings in just enough to make it through without touching a feather to any edge of the doorways narrow frame.  
  
20 feet from the closely closing in spectacle, Scott didn't even notice as the toasted bagels popped up. Still clutching his floral clay mug in white knuckled hands, the broken hearted Scott mouthed one word. "No." In the halfhearted way in which one who knows it's no use to try, but tries any way, does.  
  
If a bird's beak could be said to form a smile, this one would have a smirk to rival all. The osprey's wheat golden eyes gleamed, as it's scaly talons reached out to grab Scott's breakfast as it speed over the table and toaster. The lift was made and wings beating the bird flew up into the main hall, where the large front doors of the mansion stood. Soaring upward, the fish eating raptor landed on one of the railed walkways above, where it promptly dropped the bagel at its clawed feet. The change from bird to 16-year-old boy took barely a second.  
  
The young man with the shoulder length, cinnamon brown hair laughed contentedly. Ave bit into the warm bagel.  
  
Back in the kitchen Scott stared ahead, not having moved from the position he was in. A pathetic whimper came from the depths of his throat as he let his head drop to the table. Forehead connecting with cool marble. "Why me?"  
  
....................................  
  
"So, like, do you think Scott actually got his own breakfast this morning?" Kitty asked.  
  
"What do you think?" Kenna replied, the look she gave her roommate quite obviously saying she knew Kitty needed no answer from her.  
  
"Yeah, like, I know! I mean poor Scott, he like, hasn't gotten a break in like, forever!" Kitty chided. "Some things like, never change, you know?"  
  
"I know how he feels" Kenna replied half-heartedly as she lay back on her bed to rest her head on the downy pillow.  
  
Kenna's real name was actually McKenna Eve Russell. But most everyone called her Kenna. Kenna had been sharing the room with Kitty since she first came to the institute, 3 weeks ago. The professor had said that each of the new students where to be roommates with an old student. This was supposed to help them get "settled in" as he called it. Not that Kenna disagreed, it did help a lot. She really wasn't sure were she would be without Kitty for the first couple of days. Despite her want of Independence even she realized everybody needs someone to depend on occasionally. So far she was adjusting quite well, the professor's help with her power was very appreciated. She could make steam shoot out of the ground before, but had little control over it. To the point where when she was angry, not a rare occasion on her part, hot steam would erupt. Now she could suppress it and even control it's temperature, so as not to scald an innocent passerby.  
  
"Well, at least Scott doesn't have a training session with Logan today!" Kitty exclaimed with a flourish of her dainty hands.  
  
That brought McKenna's head up quick to say the least.  
  
"Great. I completely forgot about that! I guess I gotta tell my friends from the Y I can't come to practice today." McKenna glared stubbornly as she talked.  
  
Kitty raised an auburn eyebrow.  
  
"Volleyball Kitty, volleyball."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"The last time we had a so called 'training session', I was stuck in bed for a whole day!" Kenna pointed to the various bluish-green bruises that decorated her arms and legs.  
  
Kitty nodded in agreement "I like totally had to redo my nails after the rock climbing part."  
  
The steam shooting girls rolled her eyes at the other's shallow remark. McKenna had enjoyed the rock climbing. Being naturally gifted in the sports department she had no problem in showing off her athletic skill. It was the fighting part she didn't like. It just felt.wrong.  
  
"Well we still have 2 hours before Logan's living hell starts. We might as well make the most of it." McKenna stood as she lectured. Stretching her arms and legs, her muscles flexed slightly with the movement.  
  
Kitty stood up, hoping down from her pink upholstered bed and heading toward the large Victorian dresser that held the two's clothing. "Totally"  
  
Kenna tried not to laugh.  
  
....................................  
  
Two rooms down, one student sat on her dark, quilted bed, bare feet resting on the bed's wooden supports as she watched her roommate through sleepy eyes. Rogue pushed a pale white hair from her eyes. It promptly fell back into its former position again though. Holding back a frustrated growl she walked over to her roommate's bed again. For, what was it? Oh yes, the fourth time this morning! She lifted a black finger nailed hand over the girl's peacefully slumbering body as if to push the figure awake. But she stopped once again and stalked back the five or six steps to her own bed, plopping down again. So hard the mattress creaked as it bounced down then up at the weight placed on it. Rogue rested her elbow on her knee and her chin on her fish as she continued her pondering.  
  
Rogue had been up for nearly an hour. Since 5:40 to be exact. Unable to sleep she brooded, tried to read a book, and then brooded some more. The book had been given to her by the now sleeping 15 year old. "The Anne's Guide to Dragons in Ancient History". She said it had lots of good dragons and other mythical critters for her to use.  
  
That was why Rogue's new friend was here in the first place. Her mutant powers enabled her to shape shift in to any mythological, or fantastical creature she desired. As long as she knew a bit about it and knew well what it looked like. That had been explained to her by the aptly named Myth.  
  
Her real name of course was Bethany Claire Salisbury, they had found her, well more precisely cerebro had found her, in the mountainous regions of Asheville, North Carolina. Far from any signs of habitation.  
  
They had managed to catch her off guard, Rogue, Scott, Jean, and Logan. They were the ones the professor had sent to recruit the new mutant. She had been dragging a freshly slain deer carcass across the pine covered forest floor. The others had later found out this was how she got her food. Before the incident with her powers, she had lived in near the forest with her mother and father who both were accomplished woodsmen. They passed on their skills to their X-gene carrying daughter. Those skills including cooking, hunting, skinning, and the like.  
  
She was taking it to her roughly, but efficiently, constructed shelter by a large rock formation that she called home. But what Rogue and the other recruiters had seen before them was not the straight blonde haired, blue eyed, nature-lover they had expected to find. But a large horse sized animal that shouldn't and couldn't possibly exist, standing before them looking quite as shocked as they themselves did. The gothic X- Man new the creature at first sight, shocked as she was.  
  
"Gryphon?" She had said. A creature that stood as tall as a medium sized horse, quarter horse size, with a an eagles head and cruel beak, long tufted ears that moved at every sound, with flashing golden eyes that saw with unrivalled precision. A long crest of golden yellow and coppery brown feathers traveled down the neck to a lion-like body. It's forelegs ending in scaled talons, while its back legs were muscular imitations of a lion's. And a long catlike tail ended it off, swishing back and forth in annoyance. Of course most remarkably was the pair of eagle-like wings with an unbelievable span of shining feathers that she held folded at her sides.  
  
As threatening as she first seemed, she joined in the end, explaining a little of her past and present to the professor. Not much though, for the professor didn't push her to hard. Rogue and the girl had bonded quickly one of the few people Bethany had decided to be open with; it was just her nature to act this way. They found a mutual love in Punk music and fiction. But they were different in many ways as well. For instance, while Rogue wore her emotions on her sleeve, expressing them in, well, emotional ways, Bethany preferred to hide hers with a smile.  
  
Myth had been taken back to the cabin her parents had once inhabited with her before they left, and she picked up her CDs and clothing. She told Rogue her parents had left her the cabin. That was about all however.  
  
Rogues eyes slid over Bethany's dozing form under the blankets. All that didn't matter right now she told herself. She'll open up when she's good and ready. Heck, ah took long enough. Rogue smiled softly to herself.  
  
Unfortunately it really was time to wake her new friend up. They did have a session with Logan in 2 hours. The black and white haired teenager sighed as she hefted herself off the comfortable bed and onto her feet, where she walked to Myth's bedside for the last time.  
  
AN: Hey y'all! I'm done with that chapter and almost done with the next, well I have Sentinel and Stone finished anyway! PLEASPLEASPLEASPLEASE review! Tell me what you think and whatever! Bye the way I am so sick of this messed up blocky chapter thing!@! 


	5. Bad Dreams, Jealous Hearts

A/N: Sorry if this little old chapter took a while. I was on vacation! So here is chapter 2, introducing sentinel (Jennifer) and stone (Jesse.) And a little extra  
  
Bad Dreams and Jealous Hearts  
  
Jennifer Falls stood looking in all directions from her perch at the top of the impossibly high mountain. Her feet slightly apart and hands on her hips she scanned the horizon with round blue eyes. Her waist length brown curls hung limply at her back. No wind blew those soft strands now. No wind ever blew here  
  
Surrounding her as far as her eyes could see were peaks identical to hers, purple- gray in hue, jutting out from the swiftly moving clouds that kept her from seeing what lay below. She knew not how far below her lay ground, perhaps there was none. Just peaks, reaching out into infinity.  
  
But wait.there was something.yes! Over there! The rocky peak to her left held two figures standing hand in hand. A tall man with dark brown hair and loving eyes, a women beside him with short curls framing a European face. Both held their arm outstretched as if to catch her  
  
"Momma! Poppa!" Jennifer cried out, holding back tears of joy from staining her lovely face.  
  
Oh how she wanted them so! But as soon as they had appeared, they disappeared, dissipating into thin air.  
  
"No!" Jennifer's cry resounded through the mountain peaks, shattering the air.  
  
Through streaming tears Jennifer stared as, where the apparitions had formally appeared, a dark form came into being. She could see his face even from here. Dark cruel eyes stared back at her in a hard rigid face. A face she would never forget.  
  
"Golith!" Her cry splintered the atmosphere.  
  
A large rifle was propped by his side as he threw back his head and laughed. A sound so vile it made even the stones of the mountains shake. And shake they did. Shake, and crumble. And as they did Jennifer fell among the boulders and stones that had made up her impossible perch. Her eyes held not fear, but bloody fury.  
  
Sentinel changed suddenly as she fell earthward, transforming her self into the likeness of a narrow winged albatross. She righted herself to escape the entourage of crushing stone as she flew skyward. She flapped her sea foam white wings fervently.  
  
"Crack!" The sound of the rifle crack filled her ears and she lost her wings and her form to the shadowy form. She was just Jennifer again, and with the mocking laughter filling her ears, she fell downward like a ball of iron.  
  
Her screams shook the clouds.  
  
With a start the mutant codenamed Sentinel was up in her bed. Her eyes had flashed open to find herself not falling perpetually to her doom, but in the soothing white walled room she shared with her roommate. The red haired telepath, Jean Gray.  
  
Sweat dripped from her furrowed brows as she raised a shaking hand to wipe a threatening tear away.  
  
"Just a dream." She told herself softly. "Just another dream."  
  
...................................  
  
Down below on the first floor of the shared "school" an average looking young man of 17 sat on a stool before a long antique dining table. His large calloused fingers seemed out of place as the gripped on to the silver spoon that stirred his cereal around. The flakes of oat and wheat cycled in their milky domain, as he ate.  
  
The boy in the chair was Jesse David Custer. And of all the new recruits that had seemed to plague the mansion, he had been the first. In his worn but sturdy jeans and buckskin collared jacket, he was the very image of an honest, working class man. Black, thick-soled working boots covering his feet tapped in beat to an unheard rhythm.  
  
He had heard the commotion that pesky Matt Tinker had caused this morning, taking poor Scott's well-earned breakfast.again. That's why he'd been up in the first place. Scott had tried his hardest to be quiet in his dressing at 6:00 in the morning, but no one could say Stone was a heavy sleeper. It didn't matter anyway, Jesse preferred the fresh and brilliant morning to the dreary drowsy night.  
  
As he lifted the spoonful of food to his lips, his large black/brown eyes seemed to see nothing, not even the cereal. Jesse was defiantly thinking. He never considered himself extremely intelligent or handsome. Just average. Always average. Not super smart, but not stupid, not quick to anger or to friendliness. He was a slow methodical thinker who set about his ways with a decisive approach. He was not a rash thinker and found thinking things over and planning them out in his head destroyed mistakes or embarrassments before he could make them. Well most of them anyway.  
  
He nearly blushed thinking about the incident with one of the new recruits he had had. McKenna her name was. He had commented on her hair. He had never seen such beautiful, straight, blonde hair in his life. He regretted the words the instant they passed his lips. It was so unlike him to blurt stuff out like that! Needless to say, he got a strange soft thank you, accompanied with a queer wrinkled brow for his trouble. He had shyly avoided her since.  
  
He had never had much luck with girls, even before he had moved into the mansion four weeks ago. He remembered it clearly enough.  
  
It was an ordinary day like any other when he discovered his so called powers. Jesse had come from your average working family. Raised an Alabama in a simple two bedroom house, he lived with his loving father and older brother. Both were electricians and passed there art down through to the eager Jesse. He enjoyed helping his family with their housework and it was no surprise to find him one Saturday assisting his father and brother Jake in the local grocery store. It was a small old building and its lighting system was crude and inefficient. The manager hired them to replace the outdated system with new wires and the like. So the threesome set to work.  
  
He remembered it so clearly. Just a simple mistake in his wire cutting, and before he knew it the hissing electrical cables were on top of him, writhing in their 'death throws'. Jesse had sat there for a second. Amazed that he was alive the shocked, pale faced 15 year old teen rose from among the cables. He slowly raised his eyes to meet those of his shocked father and brother. They had all just stood there for a few minutes before his father walked over to his son.  
  
"Perhaps we should go now. We'll come back tomorrow and finish." Jesse had nodded at his father's request. Still in a daze he rode home. All three new the impossibility of what had happened. By all rights Jesse should be dead. It was either a miracle or.  
  
Of course each knew what had happened was not a miracle, but his loving father and devoted brother never deserted him. They helped him keep his secret, but it wasn't until Xavier had come for him nearly two years later that he learned the extent of his "gift" That he could actually absorb energy so to speak. Xavier had said he could "situate his body to a certain energy band", and then absorb whatever that energy was. So far he had absorbed only extreme heat or cold, or electricity. Physical energy was impossible to absorb. Once absorbed, Stone could use this energy to his own advantage, increasing his strength a great deal.  
  
The more he practiced, the more stone could hold. So far the walking energy sponge could only increase his strength twice his normal ability. But only is a poor word to describe how much twice can be.  
  
When up against forces such as Scott's eye lasers, or Hotspots scalding steam, he was invincible. If Scott hit him, Stone just sucked the blast up and kept going, stronger then ever. This would only happen in training sessions of course. Seeing as Scott and himself had gotten on quit well as roommates, partners, and friends.  
  
"Speaking of which, I better get ready for the training session today, I barely got an hour before it starts!" Jesse prided himself on punctuality.  
  
Picking up the half finished cereal, the hard working teenager plodded back toward the kitchen.  
  
Well. I had planned on including the next part but, *sticks out tongue* you'll have to wait till the next chapter for Logan and the guys session! Well, pleasepleaseplease review! It's my fuel, sort of like sugar! Tell me anything you'd like your character to do if you want to or whether you like their portrayal. Till next time, adios! 


	6. Of Blue Elves and Unicorns

A/N: hey, I'm back! I've had this one ready for a while, and the next chapter almost done to. I was just too lazy to type it up I guess! For any of you who are bad with names, I'm sorry I switch constantly between code and real names. It just mixes thing up a bit, you know? So in case anyone is getting real confused here they are again. McKenna is also Hotspot, Matt is also Ave, Bethany is also Myth, Jesse is also Stone, and Jennifer is also Sentinel. Got it? Good. And now here we have Logan's training crap-I mean class.  
  
Of Blue Elves and Unicorns  
  
8:30.  
  
8:30.  
  
8:30.  
  
8:30.  
  
8:31.  
  
Logan stared grudgingly at his wristwatch with narrowed eyes. 8:31. They were supposed to have been here already! The man knew they were just kids, but he was fed up with waiting forever for those goofy children to decide that it was time to meander on down here.  
  
"If a guy says 'be here by at least eight thirty', that doesn't mean to be here sometime after!" The feral man growled to his sole companion.  
  
Jesse smiled warily at Wolverine, like a rabbit smiles at a rabid dog. He was stating to worry about the mentor. He had been starring at that small dark tinted watch for the last five minutes now. The man had the patience of a 2 year old.  
  
Jesse was always on time of course. Usually early, but never late. He was, after all, the most punctual person in the entire mansion. Lists and schedules were his bibles, so to speak.  
  
"Well lookey here! Now the little punks come running." The impatient man murmured, staring ahead at the incoming girl.  
  
"Um.Logan?"  
  
The man turned around to stare at the tall boy. "What Jesse?"  
  
"You know, it's only eight thirty one. You said eight thir." Stone trailed off towards the end, breaking under the glare of the bulky man's eyes. He had started out strong and forward, but ended unsure and mumbling. The guy did that to you though. Stone caste his large eyes downward to stare at his brown boots.  
  
Logan's eyebrows lifted as he turned back to face the oncoming student.  
  
Sentinel kept up her trot towards Logan and Jesse with a thoughtful look on her pretty, smooth face. Not much for judging others emotions, even the energy absorbing Stone could see her mind was somewhere else entirely. She proceeded to stand leaning on the wall opposite Jesse and Logan, mind still pondering.  
  
Next came Evan. He strutted about in his usual way before he was set straight when a whisper in Jennifer's ear earned him a powerful kick to the shin. Logan and Jesse both enjoyed a chuckle at Spike's unfortunate mistake.  
  
He pouted all the way to where Jesse stood and looked up at him "Girls." He said with a shrug as the blonde haired black teen sat cross-legged next to Stone's standing form.  
  
"Hi guys!" A shout from through the wall drew their attention. "Sorry were like, late!" Kitty greeted them as she stepped through the white plastered wall dragging an amused McKenna behind her.  
  
Sentinel smiled at Kitty and the newcomers. Both walked over to stand with the friendly brunette. Forming the infamous 'girly circle' as they chatted away. Needless to say, Jesse felt quite awkward as he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
Barely a half a minute had passed before Jesse was thoroughly startled as a cloud of smoke appeared in his face. It disappeared quickly with another flash and Jesse was left flapping one of his large hands back in forth in front of his face, stifling coughs with the other. The smoke had cleared but the familiar smell of brimstone and pitch remained, announcing the arrival of the mansions own fuzzy blue elf.  
  
"Guten-tag Kitty! You miss me?" Kurt reappeared in front of Kitty, leaning over her shoulder to flash a toothy smile.  
  
"Like get lost Kurt!" Kitty groaned pushing the blue form away. Kurt ported back across the hall to where Even and Jesse stood. Kitty rolled her eyes as Kurt waved goofily at the trio.  
  
"Come on Kitty." McKenna said with a playful shove to the flustered girl. "What's up with you and Kurt? You're always fighting."  
  
"Nothing. He's just so annoying, you know?" Kitty emphasized annoying with a meaningful glare at Kurt that quelled his smile for good.  
  
McKenna shot a sympathetic shrug at the confused elf that was returned with a thankful grin. Stones eyes went back and forth from the blue imp to the beautiful Hotspot. He felt himself getting.jealous. A foreign feeling to his heart. What am I jealous for? It's not like she likes Kurt after all. They are just friends. And even if they were more, why would I care? Jesse thought to himself keeping a bashful blush from appearing on tough skinned cheeks.  
  
*Coming through! *  
  
Everyone's heads came up at the mental shout in their heads. Logan's hand covered his face in a despairing groan.  
  
The offender flew down the hall with swift wing beats. A pretty little kestrel with feathers in shades of tope, black, and brown and narrow wings made it's way without hesitation towards the gathered students. The small bird landed neatly in an almost rehearsed perfection in the middle of the hall. The minute the dainty yet deadly talons touched the marble floor, the mutant changed back to his usual form.  
  
Dirty blonde chin length hair replaced the feathered ruff and a dashing smile formed from the curved beak. One hand behind his back the 17-year- old youth did a mock bow to his audience.  
  
"At your service ladies!" With a wink at the girls he straightened and turned his strangely colored eyes to face Logan. The pupils were like that of a bird of preys. And his eyes were a startling hue of golden yellow. Part of his mutation that was, along with the slightly heightened, bird- like senses while still in human form. Those being his hearing and sight only. He had come from a loving family in southern Australia, who luckily accepted his gifts as just another part of their much-loved son. The two parents had been glad that their son Matt would have a place to go to where he didn't have to hide his gifts, and where eager when Xavier contacted them. And so he had been here for the past month, second in coming only to Stone, well of the new recruits anyway.  
  
"So Logan, what's the plan mate?" Fighting dinos, ripping robots, saving holographic civilians from a holographic disaster?" Matt asked saucily.  
  
Kurt tried to hide a grin behind a three-digited hand. Kitty giggled in a girly voice and Hotspot smiled. Stone could practically feel Logan's hackles rising, however.  
  
"Well.mate," Logan retorted condescendingly with a nasty emphasis on mate. "Today you're going to be"  
  
Logan was cut off from his statement and Matt saved from a verbal beating by the running forms of Rogue and Bethany.  
  
"Ahm sorry Mr. Logan, we lost track ah time." Rogue blurted out as she and her companion slowed to a stop in front of the small assembly. Leaning over to catch her breath, Rogue finished. "But ahm here now, so's Bethany. Were ready to start.whenever Mr. Logan." Rogue blurted out, finally righting herself.  
  
Myth smiled acknowledgingly at the other girls and cocked an inquisitive honey-blonde eyebrow at Ave. She was answered with a suggestive raise of both eyebrows. Bethany snorted.  
  
"Good. All right kids, now as I was saying to bird-boy over here," Logan poked a gloved finger at Matt as he talked, "Your training today will be a rescue and retrieval mission."  
  
All the students had gathered around their 'teacher' as he talked. Listening intently to their instructions.  
  
"Elf and porcupine," Logan nodded towards the two boys next to Jesse, "Your gonna be the rescuees. Those two will come with me, I'll have them hidden up good then you hooligans can go get them free. But their 'unconscious' and tied up, so not only do you get them untied, you get them out of danger."  
  
"Ach, I'm always unconscious! It's not fair! Vhy do I alvays." Kurt's complaint was cut short sharply with a 'schnit'. Logan's claws were out and he had no problem showing them off.  
  
"What were you saying now, blue boy?"  
  
"Err, nothing mister Logan! Just how happy I am to be unconscious, yep unconscious me, whoopee!"  
  
Logan smiled slightly and his claws retracted. His gazed returned to include Evan. "You too follow me, the rest of ya go on and start you searching." Logan walked down a formerly locked passageway with the two pouted boys in tow.  
  
Jesse immediately took charge, as he walked into the Danger room followed by the others. One moment the room was an obscenely humongous silver dome, the next they were in the middle of a maze of canyons. Steep red colored cliffs lined either side of their fields of vision. Lightning flashed above in a purple swirling sky.  
  
"I still don't get how he does it." An awed Kenna said, looking all about her.  
  
"Me neither." Kitty chided. "He just does."  
  
"Its some amazing little paradoxes he creates in here." Jennifer said. "But it really doesn't matter. We best hurry up and get to the rescuing." She turned her gaze expectantly at the unofficial leader.  
  
"Your right." Jesse agreed. "Okay, first we gotta find this building or wherever it is Logan's hiding the others. We can't see anything from down here, so we're gonna need some scouts."  
  
"I can fly up there." Matt rose up to the occasion.  
  
"Me too!" Jennifer stated, stepping defiantly in front of Ave.  
  
"Go Jenn!" Hotspot hooted.  
  
Jennifer smiled back at her teammate. "Okay then, it's settled." Jesse started out. "Sentinel and Ave will search by sky and come back when they've found something. I'll stay here with Hotspot, rogue, Myth, and Shadowcat." He continued in a firm voice, pointing a thick finger at each mentioned.  
  
"Aye cap'n!" Matt jokingly hollered at Jesse, followed by an over exaggerated salute towards the teen. He turned his bright eyes to Jennifer, admiring her slim firm. "Come on sheila, lets fly" Matt grinned again at Jennifer as he swiftly changed from handsome Caucasian to soaring Avian.  
  
Sentinel glared at Matt's rising form as she too changed. She flew upward after the golden eagle that flew above her as a smaller, swifter, red tailed hawk.  
  
Jesse turned his attention away from the rapidly departing birds and towards his earthbound companions. "Beth, you think you can scout along the ground up ahead for a while, then come back? You know, look for some passages or something?"  
  
The blonde haired punk smiled. "Sure thing." Unlike the other x-men, Bethany wore no uniform. Xavier had requested she wear one, but the girl had politely refused. She didn't need one anyway, she reasoned, sense when she fought she was in some other form. Plus, she felt too 'exposed' in spandex.  
  
Before Stone could mutter a "Thank you", Bethany had chosen her form and slid with ease into the shape of her choice. Black finger nailed hands became delicately cloved hooves, and her hair a flowing black mane of coal black and gold. And from her head the spiral horn grew marking her undeniably as a unicorn. And so Bethany reared up her solid black body and thrust out the golden spiral horn as she leaped away from the others and down the canyon floor. She galloped out of sight until all that remained was the sound of hooves on rock.  
  
"You know, my father always said unicorns weren't real. Life was just that, life. And no foolish fancies can exist in your head if you want to survive." McKenna said in the quiet of the moment.  
  
Kitty winced unconsciously at the bringing up of the sore subject. The freshman patted her friend reassuringly on the shoulder. Her father was a sore spot for her, she knew. He had always pushed her so hard. Until she had blown up. Literally. McKenna's shoulders tensed under Kitty's delicate hand. She mechanically stood up straighter. "He was wrong." She finished. And with that McKenna's face lost it's hardness and she grinned again at the concerned girls around her.  
  
Kitty sighed in relief. A breath she never knew she had been holding.  
  
  
  
Well, that's all for this chapter, the next one is finished in writing, I just need to type it, it takes so long when there's only one computer in your home and everyone else needs to use it! Okay, so I'm sorry about the characters that haven't been introduced yet, but you will be, as soon as the sessions done, he he! Anywayz, I neeeeeeeeeeed more reviews everyone, tell me anything you think your character should say or do, also any characters you think your character would be interested in? It aint called an interactive fic for nothing folks, submit your ideas! Thank yee! 


	7. Bets, Birds, and Brooding

AN: *tries to hide under notebook* he he.sorry about the wait. I can't give enough excuses. So no more babble. Here it is. Also, if Xfreakett is reading this, could she please re-send me Kaboom's bio? I'm real sorry! It got erased for some odd reason. Thanks again.  
  
Bets, Birds, and Brooding  
  
Up above the endless canyons that seemed to stretch to each far corner of existence, in the room that appeared to have no walls, two birds framed the lightning split sky. One with oak brown wings and russet tail, the other in dark bands of brown and cream.  
  
*Hey pretty right flying for a sheppo!* Matt laughed to Jennifer.  
  
*Gee thanks. You know, your lucky I don't know what a sheppo is.* Jennifer remarked indignantly. Not even glancing behind to look at Matt.  
  
*Hey now, a sheppo is just an American. Blimey, just calm down. * Matt said, trying to calm Jennifer's ruffled feathers. She finally slowed down a little and Matt caught her eye. She apologized without words. So side-by-side they flew, Matt flinching unconsciously at every distant thunder and lightening strike.  
  
Jennifer forced her amber eyes to his golden ones as she reprimanded him in his head. *Matt, do you think you could please STOP jumping at every freaking lighting bolt! I mean, I know it's startling, but its not even real!*  
  
Ave curved his wings slightly for more lift as he answered. *Sorry Sent. Bird instincts, y'know? Part of the whole mutant package thingo*  
  
He was curtly answered by and acknowledging bob of his flying partner's head as they continued gazing down on the scenery. Canyons and plateaus stretched as far as the eye could see and a purplish sky completed the fantastical stage.  
  
Far more used to the bird of prey's unbeatable eyesight, Matt was first to spot the domed silver building resting atop the cliff to their far right.  
  
*Ace! There! That's the one!* Matt thought loudly to his companion. *That's gotta be were the profs hiding em! Looks likes it just about 10 clicks away.*  
  
Jennifer actually sounded pleased with Aves discovery as she thought/spoke back "Your right!! That's the place. Now to get back to the others and get this over with.*  
  
*Over with? I thought you were having fun? I bloody well am.* Matt responded cheerfully.  
  
Sentinel pondered his response in silence as the two turned in a tight semicircle to head back towards the more earthbound team members. His voice had read neither seriousness nor sarcasm, she thought to herself. And for the first time Jennifer began considering.  
  
Slightly above her Matt looked down at her back and interrupted her inward silence with an amused voice. *Race ya back Jenn. I win I get to take you for a real good time, and a sanger or two of course. You win, well, I don't.* His ferocious bird's gaze made the question seem quit out of place, but bird's eyes always seemed to look ferocious. Matt's eyes, his never did.  
  
Jennifer twisted her feathered head upward. *Sure thing. But do I want a sanger?  
  
*Sandwich Jenn. Sandwich.*  
  
*Okay.Ready? Set. Go!* Jennifer put on a halfhearted burst of speed, flapping for altitude then diving and gliding for distance.  
  
Matt continued up, up, up as Jenn beat him, barely trying. She knew she shouldn't stand a chance against one who spent most of his spare time in feathers. And she couldn't figure why he continued upwards in the slow lazy manner. She felt hurt; he wasn't going to lose on purpose. Was he?  
  
Behind her the air was shattered with a shriek of avian ecstasy as the hawk lost mass and changed form. In its place a dainty peregrine falcon hovered peering downward.  
  
*Well. I don't stand a chance do I?* Jennifer teased.  
  
*Not a Buckley's.* Ave said calmly. And with that he dove in a mad spiral towards the earth leaving a startled Sentinel in his dust at nearly a hundred or so miles an hour  
  
The red tailed hawk struggled to at least remain in sight of the speeding feathered bullet as she thought laughingly to herself 'little cheat!' But somehow she didn't quite mind. If her stony hawk's beak could have cracked a smile, it would be all teeth. Well.if she had any.  
  
*I think I'm begging to like that crazy bird boy.*  
  
....................................  
  
McKenna stopped her sky searching for a few minutes to sit back down on the large boulder she shared with Kitty and Rogue. Jesse stood a little further away. Continuing where she had left off, the jockish girl considered the sturdy 17 year old before her. He was cute, but so shy, and he avoided her like she had 5 diseases. All contagious ones.  
  
*Is there something wrong with me that makes him stay away? Maybe he hates me!* She mused. Of course, she never had many friends besides those on her volleyball team back at her old school. Her father never allowed time for anything besides schoolwork and sports. And in his small world, sports came first. So she never had much experience in the sociality department and even now Kenna had trouble approaching others in a welcoming way.  
  
*It's not like I mean to be hostile.* McKenna deliberated, trying to assure herself.  
  
"Mah God! This is so damn borin'. Rogue complained in bitterness at the current situation. She also sat on the boulder hip to hip with McKenna.  
  
Kitty brought her head up from her knees to meet Rogues heavily make-upd face. "Yeah well at least we get a rest, so like, don't ruin it." She snapped haughtily from the flat surface of the boulder across from the other two mutants.  
  
Rogue leaned back as if hit in the face by something, feigning hurt on an amused face.  
  
"I'm.sorry Rogue. I just guess I'm a little impatient too, you know?" Kitty blushed soft rose in shame of her unexpected outburst as she apologized.  
  
"Ah sugah, no need."  
  
"Hey, look!" An unexpected outburst from the previously silent Stone brought all three girl's eyes upward. Their orbs followed Jesse's finger to where it pointed in the mauve sky. Rogue let out a great sigh of relief as she hoisted herself off the boulder to the dusty ground. Her jade eyes following along with the others as they watched the swiftly descending bird.  
  
Kitty bit her lip in worry. "I hope he doesn't like, kill himself." She whispered to McKenna as they watched what could only be Matt in an incredibly steep dive, breaking his freefall with freckled wings to land skillfully on an outcropping of rocks to Stones immediate right. "It would be like such a shame. He's sooo cute!" Kitty added in a bubbly giggle.  
  
Hotspot smiled playfully back at Kitty in unvoiced agreement. The flirty Aussie wasn't exactly her type. But she had to admit he was pretty hot.  
  
"That's dangerous Matt!" Kitty raised her voice in admonish.  
  
The falcon's eyes turned to face Kitty. "Don't worry Kat, I've got plenty a practice." Kitty returned his retort with a mocking frown.  
  
It was Rouge's turn to face Ave now. "Where's Jennifer?" she questioned in a restrained tone. She planted her gloved hands firmly on her hips and waited for an answer.  
  
"Matt cocked his head skyward. "Ah, she's coming." And as if on cue there came Jennifer gliding into sight. Using a much safer dive to land precariously before Stone. She hadn't quite gotten the whole landing thing down to an art yet. She promptly shifted into her natural form but Ave remained as he was. Staying in a form for a long while was hard for her, while numerous switches between different forms weren't. It was the exact opposite for Ave. He could stay in bird form for days on end, but changing from bird to bird was tiring when done excessively.  
  
"So.Hotspot trailed off questioningly towards the newcomers. "Did you guys find anything or what?" She asked a little harsher then she intended. Silently she reprimanded herself and started over. "Um, see anything.?" This time her voice was less demanding.  
  
But the eager Sentinel didn't seem to notice Kenna's slipup. "Yeah! Over far to the right, on this big plateau thing. It's like a big white building." She rushed out in swift precision. Surprised Matt hadn't said anything yet.  
  
*Looks like the Citadel actually.*  
  
Or not.  
  
Jesse brought a hand to his chin and thought out loud "So, I take it we'll have to fly up there, right?"  
  
Jennifer nodded. "Well, me and Matt can fly up there, so we won't have any trouble, neither will Myth. But you guys." She trailed off at what she had never thought to consider before. "How.?"  
  
Ave swiveled his head towards Jesse and McKenna. *Where is Myth?* ...................................  
  
Bethany pushed her velvet muzzle against the rock cliff wall looking for something, anything. Any indication of where the boys could be. Her sensitive smell was of no use here, and the scouts had probably returned already. *Might as well head back.*  
  
Her silver cloven hooves made a raindrop tinkling as she turned around to face the maze of cliff walls before her. Which had she come from though? Her mind raced to remember.  
  
*Great lost in the Grand freaking Canyon.* She thought with a snort of anger. The long mule-like ears swiveled every which way, listening for a clue.  
  
*Ah, well. If I get lost I can just fly out anyway.* Bethany's tail swished back and forth in anticipation as she lifted one foot. The fetlock was unusually covered in long hair. Her form was similar to that of a horse, yet more fragile. More.magical.  
  
With a wicker of glee at the prospect of galloping the canyons, Myth took of at a lope, steadily increasing to a swinging canter as she ran through the closest pathway. The wind blew the mutant's mane and forelock in a gold and black streamer.  
  
If only she could run like this forever! ...................................  
  
Rogue answered for her missing friend. "She went ta scout ahead."  
  
Kitty nodded. "We should probably like, call her on back now!"  
  
"Yeah. I'll go fly over and look." Matt said haphazardly, stretching his wings. He was cut of by an unexpected outburst from Hotspot.  
  
"NO!"  
  
The group started at their usually more casual, acquiescing friend in surprise. Matt brought his ruffled feathers back down and his wings folded to his sides.  
  
"Uhum." Kenna cleared her throat, cheeks a bit pink. She hadn't meant that to sound quite so forceful. "I have a better idea." With no warning the pretty blonde's eyes flashed dead white so quickly, no one was sure it even happened.  
  
Suddenly the ground began to shake, pebbles and stones bouncing along the rocky floor surrounding Hotspot. Kitty's glossy lips parted in a grin as the ground erupted in a geyser of white, hot, steam. Spewing into the air like the water from a whale's fluke. It remained in the sky for a little longer before it fell back down to earth and all was quiet again.  
  
Rogue smiled in appreciation. "Like ah signa'hl flare." ....................................  
  
A sudden white lace of steam to her right caught Myth's almond eyes. She skidded to a halt swiveling to face the eruption. She would have laughed if she had her own mouth.  
  
*Follow the steam. Got it Kenna.* and with that she was off.  
  
Wow. That took way longer then I thought. I was halfway done in mid august. I just had school and crap so I couldn't update. Really sorry about this. 


End file.
